


Expanding the Team

by wordsbymeganmichael



Series: Love, Baseball, and Other Things [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, Babies, Established Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Greg Murphy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsbymeganmichael/pseuds/wordsbymeganmichael
Summary: Killian and Emma welcome some new players to Team Jones. Takes place in the "Love, Baseball, and Other Things" universe.





	Expanding the Team

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just 500 words of fluff.

It starts with an Instagram post: “Team Jones is officially two players bigger. Welcome to the world, James and Matthew.” 

_ (“Does it really need to be baseball themed, Killian?”  _

_ “Of course it does, love. Everything I do has to be baseball themed.”)  _

The picture is not of the newborns, at Emma’s request, but is instead of their matching jersey onesies on either side of Killian’s on the mound at Citizen’s Bank — but it does the trick, and before the end of the day, Killian’s picture has hundreds of comments and thousands of likes. 

Killian takes a few days off, living in perfect bliss with his perfect little family, but it’s the middle of July and they’ve given him as much time as they can afford, especially with Booth needing to rotate out with his shoulder problems. 

So he goes back, even though leaving Emma and Henry at home with his two new little boys is the hardest thing he has ever done. 

(He certainly doesn’t let Will’s question of “What will you do if they don’t like baseball, Jones? Or, worse, if one of them decides he wants to root for the Mets?” get to him. Nope. He definitely doesn’t focus on that, definitely doesn’t put the worry he feels about it into every pitch.) 

So when Greg Murphy, one of the announcers, asks him if he’ll interview with him in the middle of the eighth inning, he knows exactly what he agrees to, can practically hear the question before Murph even gets the chance to ask it: 

“Of course, we could talk about the game, but I think your fans have a more pressing question: How is it being a new dad? We know your wife has a boy of her own, your stepson, but tell us about your newest additions?” 

Killian smiles, absolutely beams at the camera, hoping Emma is watching back home. “There’s no feeling in the world like being a new dad. And of course, none of it would be possible without my incredible wife, without my Emma, the light of my life, who I really hope is continuing to introduce the boys to baseball back home.” He waves into the camera as Greg laughs lightly, along with some of the fans around them that are listening in. “But I know that I have the best team in the world behind me, and there won’t be a day in these kids’ lives where they don’t know how adored they are.” The last few words surprise him, getting trapped in his throat, and he shakes his head, wiping at his eyes, and one of the women sitting above where they are interviewing  _ aww _ ’s at him. “Sorry, it’s been a long few months,” he mumbles, and Greg laughs. 

“I certainly believe that, Jones. Thanks for giving me a minute of your time, and congratulations again.” 

Back home, Emma wipes the tear running down her cheek before leaning down and pressing a kiss to James’ forehead. “You hear that, baby? That was your daddy.” 


End file.
